Demon Of Fait ch1
by Xx.YaOiLoVeR17.xX
Summary: This Chapter 1 is about how yuki revils her demon side to Suzaku and guide him to his purpose in life.


**Demon Of Fait**

**Chapter 1**

One dark and cloudy day a girl walks threw the halls of her former school. She looked up at the sky as the thunder and lightning as the two clashed together she saw a figure a pear in the bright light. She runs trod it yell "Lelouch !". Be for she could reach the figure the light vanished along with the figure. The girl dropped to her knees "Yuki. . ." she looks around hearing her name. She looks to her left then right but, sees no one. She stands dusts off the dirt off her black pants then begins walking to Mr. Hellenga's. The wind bushed against her as she hears her name get whispered into her ear.

She leans against the brick wall looking down while covering her ears. The thunder roared fallowed by another flash of lightning. She looks up and sees the figure again. As the light faded along with the figure she slid down the wall pilling her knees to her chest. Rain started falling down on the school as the girl put her head in between her knees beginning to cry. Foot steps started to echo her way "Yuki are you alright ?".

Yuki looked up seeing her friend Suzaku looking at her with a worried expression. She smiled and held her hand out to him wanting help up of the damp floor. Suzaku took her hand in his and pulled her up. She smiled and thanked him. As the two went to hug one another a bolt of lightning struck between them. Suzaku jumped back being un harmed but, Yuki was not as lucky. Suzaku yells out to his dear friend hopping she would just stand and say she was ok.

Yuki pushed off the floor with her arms and stood. "Y. . Y. . Yuki. ." Suzaku looked at the girl be for him. He looked at the jet black haired girl wondering what happed to the lushes brown locks with blond high lights. As the girl opened her eyes the boy stepped back looking at the crimson consume the brown in her eyes. She raised her right hand in the air and snap calling the dark aura from the clouds above. The aura shoot down from the sky and race around her body transforming her shirt and pants into a gray and black demented leotard. She spun around as a long fit trench coat appeared on her along with black high tops with studded straps.

Suzaku gazed at the girl in amazement. "Yuki. . W. . hat jus. . ." She turns her head and looks at him while putting her black leather cloves on and grind a bit sinister like as she snapped. Small bolts of lightning strike the back an hip leaving a gray scythe on her back and an evil looking book clipped to her right hip. " Suzaku I am not the human girl you have come to know. I am the demon known as Vaiske Nysrogh". Suzaku gazed at her as a tad bit of red appeared on his cheeks. "So. . . is this how you truly are ?" She smiled and nodded. "Suzaku I want you to know I never lied about having feelings for you." The bell rang and she ran and jumped up as her coat flowed behind her. She landed on the top of a tall fence looking down at Jesse snapping her figures one last time be for vanishing.

Suzaku walked trod the fence Vaiske was just standing on. He stopped a few feet away from is and just stood there looking at it. The wind blew threw his short black hair "Su. . . z. . a. .k. . .u". He turned around quickly looking around and sees Vaiske standing on a portable class room. He yelled out to her but, she did nothing but put her palms vertical to one another and push them out in his direction. He watch as her felt a paper cylinder appear in his left hand. He looked down and saw it was a scroll _"what is this for" _he thought to him self as he looked back at the portable to see if Vaiske could tell him, but she was gone.

He held the scroll tight as he made his way threw the crowds of students and teachers to get to the lunch room. Suzaku finally made to the lunch room and sat down at his normal table looking at the scroll. He took a deep breath and begins to slowly unravel the scroll. He gazed at the 17 century penmanship. He shakes his head and slowly begins reading the note out load softly.

_"Suzaku,_

_I want to tell you that your next to find out your purpose in the world. I can not tell you everything at the moment _

_because, the time is not yet right but, I can tell you this. You are great ruler of another world. This is all I can _

_revile to you at this moment in time. Jesse I can not stress this enough, you must not tell any one of what you have _

_seen. They will do nothing but destroy are purpose in this life. With this said I will be looking over you so this dose _

_not happen._

_Knight Of Fait,_

_Vaiske Nysrogh"_

The scroll vanished into thin air as he read her last name. "Boo !" Vaiske appeared be hind him. Suzaku jumped and turned a bit pail. She giggled as she jumped over him and sat hovering over the middle of the table with her legs crossed. Suzaku looked to his left then right wondering why no one has seen her. She giggles "No need to worry Suzaku they cant see me" Kiryu looks over at Suzaku "you alright Suzaku?". Suzaku nods steels wades cookie and begins eating it. Kiryu just shrugged his shoulders and took another bite out of his sandwich.

Vaiske pulled an amulet out of her pocket "Suzaku take this". He looked at Kiryu to see if he was paying any attention. She snapped and just made it appear around his neck. He looked down at the round amulet with a blood red lightning blot coming out of a cloud. " If you ever need me when I am not around just hold that and say my first name." she smiled and disappeared with in a second. He smiled watching her vanish as he held the amulet in in his hand closing his eyes.

"Suz. . . Suz. . .? Suzaku!" Kiryu growled for having ting to say it more then once. Suzaku snapped out of it an looked at Kiryu. Kiryu stood and asked him if he was coming down stairs with him. Suzaku stood and fallowed Kiryu out the double doors and down the stairs. As they got half way down the stairs Kiryu asked him if he knew what happen to Yuki. Kiryu shagged as the got down the steps and leaned against a gray chain linked fence. They both just stood there and looked at the dark eerie clouds above.

Deana one of the office administrators comes down the stairs and tells Suzaku to fallow her. "Deana what is it ?". She smiled and said nothing. He looks up and sees his mom and guesses he is just going home for the day. He walks out the front of the as he sees Vaiske open his car door and bow to him then vanish. He gets in and sits in the car and goes to reach for the door but, it closed by its self. Suzaku looks around and saw Vaiske up on the roof waving to him. He smiled and waved back as his mom got in the car and pulled away from the curb and started there way home.

Vaiske turns and kneels down as a tall dark figure steps out of a shadow. "Greetings Lord Aido". The man smiled as he stood looking down at Vaiske. She looked up at the man in a black hooded trench coat. She could not see his face because, his hood created a dark shadow over It. A soft breeze blew more eerie clouds in making it much darker then it was be for. Vaiske grinned at her lord as there dark crimson eyes glowed in the darkness.

(thank you for reading chapter 2 coming next week on 10/20/11 or 10/21/11)


End file.
